


No More, Just Us

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: Instead of playing by the rules and continuing their argument Derek instead licks a long line from the collar of Stiles shirt right up his neck and behind his ear straight into the short hairs there. "How much longer do we need to be here?"Stiles knees go weak for a second, fingers clutching desperately into Derek's suit jacket. "Not a second longer.""Good."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Nineteen: In Formal Wear**. Un-beta'd, all mistakes be mine, and I'm clearly not sticking to the "30 Day" part of this challenge....
> 
> You could read this as a stand alone. But for everything to make more sense in the grand scheme of things, and if you want to keep reading this series, then I highly recommend starting form the start C:

"I can literally feel you staring at my ass." Stiles gripes from where he's leaning over the balcony of some rich dude's estate. To say he feels uncomfortable in such an environment is an understatement. But if Stiles ever wants to make good money from home then these stupid functions are going to be a big part of his last college years.

"It's a nice ass to stare at." Derek joins Stiles in leaning on the guard rail, arms pressed flush together and bodies close. "I think you impressed your higher ups tonight."

"I better of. Otherwise I stole your credit card to pay for this fancy suit for nothing."

"You know you're going to need a new suit for every function like this you go to, right?"

Stiles, in fact, did not know that. He hangs his head in defeat and groaned in frustration. "Who the hell can be expected to afford this lifestyle as a student? It's like they're purposely trying to weed out the middle class."

"You don't need to worry about money, you know." Derek smiles soft at Stiles and links their hands together.

"I know that," Stiles shifts his gaze to look at their joined hands, "But there's so much I want to do in regards to connecting with other sparks and growing our knowledge base and protecting the pack and making alliances with other packs that it would be great to not rely on my sugar daddy for everything."

Derek snorts an unexpected laugh out, "Sugar daddy?"

"What? Not one of your kinks?" Stiles says around a shit eating grin, looking back up at Derek. 

"Can't say it is, no." 

"Reminds you that you're a cradle snatcher now, doesn't it?" Stiles pulls away from Derek's lunge with a laugh, knowing that it was coming, but not getting far because their hands are still entwined together. Derek just pulls Stiles back to him with a harsh tug, Stiles' body colliding solidly with Derek's. "Fuck man, you're a brick wall of muscle, you know? You can't just pull that shit."

"Can and did just _'pull that shit'_." Derek says into the curve of Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm a fragile human, you'll break me." Stiles' protests fall flat as Derek starts rubbing his stubble on the exposed skin of Stiles' neck.

Instead of playing by the rules and continuing their argument Derek instead licks a long line from the collar of Stiles shirt right up his neck and behind his ear straight into the short hairs there. "How much longer do we need to be here?"

Stiles knees go weak for a second, fingers clutching desperately into Derek's suit jacket. "Not a second longer."

"Good." 

Derek moves quickly, leading Stiles by their joint hands through the crowd; having the presence of mind to stop off at all the key networking people Stiles had been buttering up for the past couple hours so Stiles can say his goodbyes and leave a decent impression.

"How did my hair gel taste by the way?" Stiles smirks as he gets into the camero. 

"You tell me." And that's the only warning Stiles gets before Derek is pulling him into a kiss, wasting no time and licking straight into his boy's mouth.

Stiles pulls away quickly with a splutter, desperately licking the backs of his hands to dislodge the foul chemical taste as Derek just laughs and pulls out of their parking space, flooring it. "That's literally disgusting. Why the hell did you do it?" 

"The hair gel is easy to ignore when I can taste you underneath it."

"Oh."

\---------

How they manage to act like responsible adults and keep their hands to themselves all the way to the loft Stiles doesn't know and he doesn't care.

By the time Derek closes the loft door Stiles has already thrown his suit jacket on the couch; shoes kicked in two different directions and preoccupied in a fight with undoing the knot of his tie.

When Stiles gives his tie a vicious tug and the poorly-disguised-social-noose comes free from his neck he looks down confused, only to see that the tie has been cut in two with what looks like a claw. "Hey! I liked that tie!"

"A-huh."

Stiles goes to argue more but Derek's kissing him, stripping himself and Stiles without ever breaking contact; their suits ending up worse for wear due to Derek's impatience. When Stiles has to pull away to _breathe_ , Derek picks him up and places him gently on the bed, positioning him onto his hands and knees, wasting no time and pulling the lube out of the bedside table drawer.

Arching his back Stiles waits for the cold shock of lube and yelps when something hot laps at the core of him instead.

Derek steadies his boy, holding Stiles' hips in place as he eats his fill. He's not pinning Stiles down well enough though; one of the boy's legs skittering out sideways and dislodging Derek's connection with him. He's too impatient, growling as he buries his face back in Stiles' ass, his boy going tense then liquid from the vibrations of it. Stiles' shocked moans are hitting him harder than he thought they would. 

Stiles gets a minor reprieve when one of Derek's fingers breech him, his hands coming back to pull himself open as wide as he can for his wolf. He clamps down tight when a second finger joins the first, Derek nipping the taut skin over his ass, marking him up; waiting for Stiles to relax before pumping his fingers in and out. Stiles breathes hot and moist into the duvet, desperate in a way he isn't used to, stretched full but not full enough. _Not yet._

Derek's biting marks anywhere he can reach, adding a third finger, pumping and twisting and curling down to press against Stiles' prostate, pulling out every noise he can from his boy.

Stiles has had enough, pulls himself away and pushes Derek down onto his back so he can fill himself up with his wolf. He slides down, groans when he bottoms out, pushing his hard cock down and flat to rub against Derek's abdomen as he rocks back and forth without pulling Derek out too far.

Derek's hands are on his thighs, claws coming out and retracting sporadically. Stiles shifts his gaze up to see Derek's canines and eyes are doing the same thing. Too keyed up from just this, Stiles moans high and broken when he feels Derek swelling up inside him, beta shift now permanent, claws pricking his thighs. Stiles lets go of his cock and just keeps rocking himself back and forth on Derek's knot, hands clenching on Derek's stomach, then up his thighs and over the wolf's claws, up up up until his hands clench in his hair and he's coming untouched all over the both of them. 

Derek growls long and low, pumps Stiles full and runs his hand through Stiles' cum, greedily bringing it to his own lips to lick every drop he can collect. Stiles clamps down on him at the sight of it, cock soft now but leaking like a faulty tap with the pressure of Derek's knot against his prostate. He keeps circling his hips, moans slipping out when the ecstasy is just too much. His hands come down to grab Derek's chest in a firm grip, circling his hips almost desperately, taking as much as he can. 

Derek abortively thrusts, unable to stop himself. Stiles cries out at the new sensation, falling forward and smashing his mouth against Derek's, teeth clacking. Derek thrusts limitedly, Stiles' hands clenching and gripping on to everything and nothing as his body shudders through a second orgasm, _"No more, Derek!"_ Stiles damn near sobs at the overstimulation. "No more."

They lie there, catching their breaths, Derek listening to Stiles' heart trip over the slight murmur it has, another growl rumbling through him at having that heartbeat pressed so closely to him. Close enough to feel it thumping against his own chest. And they'll be like that for the next twenty minutes or so. Tied together. Inseparable. 

Derek licks a stripe up behind Stiles' ear into his hairline, pleased that he can taste more of Stiles' sweat than his hair gel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think :)
> 
> Well that was a good way to break my little hiatus lmfao.
> 
> The next days theme is **"Dancing"**..... the obvious one to do is Stiles dancing around in like, his underwear, but maybe I can find a way for Stiles to catch Derek dancing...... hmmmmmmmm~~~


End file.
